Spy Fly
"Spy Fly" is the 2nd episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. It first aired on March 4, 2013. This is the 22nd episode overall. Plot Leo uses a robotic fly to mess with Bree, but he goes too far when he uses it to cheat off Bree's test. When Bree scolds Leo for copying, Principal Perry gives her an F for talking during a test. But when Principal Perry finds and keeps Leo's robotic fly, they accidentally releases a swarm of them which all paralyze the students, but the only way Bree will help is if Leo confesses he cheated. In the end, Leo confessed and Bree created a tornado with her speed to capture the flies in the container. Meanwhile Adam and Chase must take care of dolls (which if you hurt you lose a point) for a class, but it ends up in a battle between them with them hurting each other's babies in various ways. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry Mentioned Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Trivia * Hal Sparks (Donald Davenport) was absent for this episode. ** This is the fifth time a main character is absent, and the first time a main character is absent in Season 2. **However Donald is mention in the beginning of the episode. * This episode revealed how Bree sleeps when Leo replays the video footage he took with the Fly Spy and spent the night editing. Bree snores rather loud, presses her nose up against the glass, drools, and makes occasional kissing noises. *This is the Spy Fly device's first and only appearance. Cultural References * The title of this episode somehow could be an reference to the 2001 film, Spy Kids. * A reference to the 1998 film The Horse Whisperer was made when Leo refers himself as a fly whisperer. Goofs *When the flies sting everyone, there is a boy sitting by the lockers next to the door to the cafeteria who is seen moving. When the scene ends, he is passed out like everyone else. ** Also, when the flies sting everyone, Leo talked to a girl with a purple purse who is lying and facing upwards. When the scene ends, her position is different despite being paralyzed by the flies' sting. *The flies should have made Leo pass out but not the Lab Rats. (since they are bionic and won't be affected) Possibly the flies don't attack the operator or they recognized him. *Perry says "Leo Dooley" when saying "total invasion of your privacy, courtesy of Leo Dooley", but in Parallel Universe, Leo says that Perry never called him by his first name. * Ted's helmet moves from the top of his head to covering his eyes just before Chase takes him from Adam. Quotes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:Fly Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes